Package Deal
by LN8866
Summary: Why is Ziva crying?


A/N...Just some fluff that's rattling about in my head. Sorry if its out of character...been ages since I wrote NCIS. Hope you enjoy & be gentle with me!

Toda=Thank you  
Al lo davar=Your welcome or Well, Thank you

* * *

Tony arrived at his desk, about fifteen minutes late. As he threw his backpack down and took off his coat, he noticed Ziva was not at her desk.

"McGee, where's our bride-to-be? She call out sick?" he questioned.

McGee shook his head. "I haven't heard from her. You know she is always the first one here, so maybe she is down with Abby in the lab or talking to Ducky."

Tony sat down and pulled his phone out. He was about to call her when she walked out of the elevator. He noticed her hair was curly and messy looking. When she got closer, Tony noticed her eyes were puffy and her nose a bit red.

"You ok Zee-vah?" he asked. "Remember, I am the improved Tony who will listen to you talk about your feelings."

She nodded and smiled. "I know. I am fine." Ziva began to go through her email, not paying attention to the men.

After a few minutes of silence in the bullpen, McGee came over to Tony's desk and slipped him a note. _No ring._

Shooting Tim a confused look, Tony mouthed "What?" McGee pointed to his ring finger and shook his head slightly.

Tony's eyes lit up and both men exchanged confused looks. They noticed Ziva wipe her eyes and run from her desk towards the bathroom. "When Gibbs gets back, tell him I'm taking care of something."

He ran down the hall to the ladies room and walked inside. He saw all the stall doors were open but he didn't immediately see Ziva. Tony walked down to the last stall, which was rather dark, and found Ziva sitting on the toilet weeping quietly. He crouched down in front of her and and said "This is a great stall to hide inside of. I like the darkness and its a little smaller than the others so you could lean your head on the wall if you needed. Now tell me why are you hiding?"

She slowly shook her head back and forth. Ziva put her left hand to her mouth and tried to stifle a sob that was threatening to escape from her lips.

Tony tried again to get her to talk to him. He hated seeing his Ninja so upset. Angry was one thing, but the sight of her crying was enough to make him want to cry. "Ziva, I thought we were telling one another everything? I thought we weren't holding feelings or emotions from the other one."

Ziva took a deep breath and began to talk. As she talked, Tony took her hands in his and rubbed his thumb back and forth hoping she would find comfort in his actions. "We had the dinner party Saturday night, so Gil could meet everyone from the work. I thought dinner went great. We were all laughing and Gil even got Gibbs to talk about the boat he built. After you all left and we were cleaning up, I asked him what he thought about everyone."

Tony noticed Ziva stopped talking. "What did he say?" asked Tony.

Swallowing a large lump in her throat, Ziva continued. "He loves Abby because she is one of my best friends and she makes me smile. He thought Jimmy was sweet with how he doted on Breena. Gil was in awe that Ducky had so many stories and knowledge about everything. Tim was quiet and polite. He enjoyed talking carpentry with Gibbs."

While Ziva took a sheet of toilet paper to wipe her eyes, Tony asked a question, hoping to lighten the mood "What he say about me? Did he like my knowledge of movies or my sparkling wit?" He flashed her a smile as he waited for her to answer. Instead she only began to cry harder.

"Gil said he did not like you. He said you were obnoxious, annoying and brash. He didn't like how I laughed at your jokes or egged you on when we were discussing classic movies. Gil said he did not want me to associate with you outside of work or even invite you to the wedding. Then we got into a huge fight because I felt like he was controlling me. It ended with my giving him back the engagement ring."

Tony was shocked. "Ziva, you love Gil. I'll be ok if he doesn't want us to associate outside of work and its ok if you don't invite me to the wedding. I want you to do what makes you happy."

"I gave him back the ring and I told him that he can't tell me who will be my friends. I told him that you were all my family and if he doesn't accept you then I cannot marry him. I told him that I am a package deal. He is marrying into my heritage, my father and my family here. I walked out of his house and spent yesterday at Gibbs' house."

Tony was speechless. "You gave up love and the chance at a family because of me. I feel terrible because I know you loved him."

Ziva interrupted Tony and said "Yes, I do love him but the person I marry must understand that the people who did not believe I was dead and the man who placed himself in the hands of a terrorist just so he could bring me home again, these people are my family and they must be accepted without question."

Finally understanding Ziva's decision, he stood up and pulled Ziva up with him. "Let's get your face cleaned." As he took a cold rag and wiped her face, he said "I never liked Gil anyway. He has terrible taste in movies."

Ziva let out a soft laugh. She wrapped her arms around Tony's waist and gave him a hug. "Toda" she said quietly.

Giving her a hug back, Tony responded "Al lo dovar."


End file.
